


our journey to each other

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Post s01 finale, Probably will add more tags later, ft. all the delinquents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Summary: A collection of drabbles based onthis postthat start from S01 finale. The drabbles can stand alone too but together they tell a beautiful story about Bellamy and Clarke's life as leaders and friends after their first war on Earth.Ch 01: "please, come with me."





	

“Clarke, they’re taking the gate down!”

Clarke turns her attention from Raven’s wound to Miller, who is just walking into the drop ship. She notices the way he clutches his shoulder with one hand, but before she can say anything, Jasper appears from through the trap door on the metal floor.

“Good.” he smiles at Miller before turning to Clarke. “Because I did it.”

It was, all things considered, a pretty exceptional plan. If it weren’t for Raven, they would have already been dead. But now, with their mechanic is lying on the floor with serious internal bleeding, unconscious and her plan unfinished, their choices were been limited.

Honestly, Clarke had nearly lost hope after Raven’s condition had worsened, but hearing Jasper saying he had finished the job on his own? It did something inside her. Something good.

“I’m closing the door, then.” Clarke hears Miller say. She turns to see him pointing behind him with his good arm and immediately stands up.

“No.” She says firmly. “We still have people outside.” She walks past Miller and heads outside. “Bellamy isn’t back yet.”

Looking out over her people fighting the Grounders that had just taken down their camp’s gate, Clarke meets some of their eyes. “Everyone get inside!” she yells. “Jasper did it!”

“Watch out!” an arrow flies far too close to Clarke’s head, whistling in her ears, and she feels someone push her off the door and behind some ruins for cover.

Clarke recognizes the voice. Finn is looking down from his cover on top of her. “Clarke, we can’t save everyone.” he warns but Clarke only glares at him, stands up from underneath their cover, and peers around for the one person that she knows most definitely needs saving.

“Bellamy’s not here.” she whispers, eyes jumping from figure to figure, searching for his mussed, curly, dark hair.

“Maybe he didn’t make it too far outside the walls.” Finn tells her, but before Clarke can tell him to shut up, her eyes catch a dark figure appearing from inside their bunny hole and stare at the fighting in front of them.

“There he is!” Clarke gasps, mostly to herself, and turns to Finn. “Get as many as you can inside, we’re closing the door in less than a minute.” It sounds more like an order than a request, but Finn doesn't care.

“Clarke-” but he never finishes his sentence, as Clarke is already running towards Bellamy, ignoring Finn’s protesting.

Bellamy already has a gun in his hands, most likely empty since he’s just picked it up from the ground, when Clarke reaches him.

“Bellamy!” She yells over the sounds of battle emanating from all around them and stops short in front of him, startling him from a focused stupor, strategically planning out the next steps. Her hands lift up to press against his shoulders to stop him from barreling into the heat of the fighting. “Jasper did! We need to get inside.”

He just stares down at her, eyes wide open from the horrors that seem to appear everywhere he looks.

“Let’s go. We don’t have time!” She says, letting go of him and starting to jog towards the drop ship door. She stops a moment later when she realizes that Bellamy’s footsteps behind her are absent.

“Bellamy? What are you doing?” She asks, fighting with their comrades dying all around them for his attention. “We need to go! Bellamy, wake up-”

“I’ll buy you some time.” He says so quietly and gruffly that Clarke almost misses it beneath the cries of war.

“What?! No!” She argues instantly. “No, you're coming inside like the rest of us!”

“Clarke-”

“No! I’m not dealing with your ‘I have to be the hero’ bullshit right now, okay?!” Clarke finds herself yelling and then, looking at his eyes, softening. “Please, come with me.”

Bellamy lowers his eyes to hers, tilting his head to the side, knowing he had been defeated in this particular battle of wills. He opens his mouth to say something when his eyes catch a Grounder behind Clarke, ready to let an arrow fly their way. Reacting quickly and relying only on reflexes and adrenaline, he grabs Clarke by her waist and launches both of them to the ground, causing the arrow to miss its target and giving him enough time to reach into his waistband and grab his pocket knife, sending it flying into the archer’s neck.

Clarke breathes out in relief, while Bellamy picks himself up off her and stars down to her.

“Let’s go.” He says, and offers Clarke a hand to help her off the muddy ground.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) too and shoot out to by lovely beta, [asavelveteen](http://asavelveteen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
